


The Good Queen, The Cruel Queen

by sunsetking



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetking/pseuds/sunsetking
Summary: Rhaenyra Targaryen sees a horrible fate for herself in an nightmare. Galvanized by this warning, the Realm's Delight decides to do whatever it takes to ensure her hold on the throne.Updated 4/20/20.On hiatus.





	1. Rhaenyra I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetestPopcorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestPopcorn/gifts).

_ “Aegon, please.” _

_ Rhaenrya knelt before the triumphant king, her face bloodied and bruised, her arms bound tightly to her sides. Behind her stood her Aegon, her beloved boy.  _

_ “There is no mercy for traitors, sister.” The dragonlord gave her a bitter smile. “I would have offered you an honorable place in my kingdom, had you knelt as you do now when it came time for my reign to begin. Now, you face the fate you earned.” _

_ “Aegon, please! I beg not for myself, but for my son!” Tears trickled down a ruined face that had once been the most beautiful in the Realm. “He followed me! His treason is mine! Please, please let him live!” _

_ Aegon the Younger looked at his uncle, and let a muffled yell loose from the gag that kept him silent. A rain of blows followed, and his groans echoed in the chamber. _

_ The king stared down at his sister, weighing his options. The room was silent, spare Rhaenyra’s sobs and Aegon’s moans of pain. Finally, a cruel smile marred his face, a face so much like that of their father’s. _

_ “Very well. I am no kinslayer, at least without cause. But I will teach my nephew a lesson his whore of a mother failed to impart on him.” _

_ The king jerked his head, and soldiers pulled on the chains binding Rhaenyra, sending her to the ground. The king walked away, and Rhaenrya was dragged through the dirt behind him, accompanied by her Aegon and the jeers of the victorious Greens.  _

_ The party walked into an open courtyard, and Aegon, Second of his Name, waited for a moment. Soon, in the distant sky a metallic glint shone in the sun.  _

_ Rhaenrya realized what was going to happen. _

_ “Aegon, no! Please! This is madness!” _

_ “This is justice. Perhaps your son will learn a lesson on the importance of loyalty.” _

_ Sunfyre landed, shaking the ground. Aegon’s muffled screams loudened as he finally realized the fate awaiting his mother. _

_ “Your Grace! Don’t make Aegon watch this! Please!” _

_ “Farewell, Princess Rhaenyra. May the Stranger-” _

_ “I love you, Aegon! Your father loved you! Make him proud!”  _

_ Behind Rhaenrya, her son wailed, his agony muffled by the gag. _

_ Sunfyre opened his brilliant mouth wide. Rhaenrya screamed as the flames consumed her. _

** **

She was screaming when she awoke.

“Your Grace! Your Grace!” A maid shook the princess wildly. “Awaken, Your Grace! It’s nothing but a dream!”

The Realm’s Delight looked around wildly, and her eyes froze as they took in her form.

Gone were the chains and the bruises. Gone were the ravages of time, for Rhaenrya stood in her body from when she was sixteen.

_ What happened? _ Rhaenrya remembered clashing with her beastly little brother the previous night at dinner, King Viserys and the Queen witnessing it all, before leaving the hall in dramatic fashion. 

_ And then that dream! Oh, Gods, What was that dream?  _

“Leave... leave me, woman!”

The maid scurried out. Rhaenyra collapsed back onto the bed, and her tears flowed anew.

_ I was older, much older. And so was Aegon. I had a son! And _ ...

Rhaenrya cringed as she remembered the feeling of Sunfyre’s flames. 

_ That glittering lizard is barely bigger than a dog. It was a dream, nothing more. _

Rhaenyra closed her eyes, and calmed herself. 

_ But what could have brought it into my mind? Am I that worried that Aegon and his monster of a mother will try to usurp me? _

The fear of that happening that long lurked in the shadows of Rhaenrya’s mind, but never before had she seen her fears visualized in such vivid detail.

_ Will this be my fate? Humiliated and killed at Aegon’s hands? _

Rhaenyra tried falling back to sleep, but it was pointless. Sunfyre’s jaws gleamed in her mind’s eye, and it kept the blissful darkness at bay.

** **

“Your Grace! It is time to awaken!”

Rhaenyra got out of bed, her eyes red and her mind foggy.

As maids helped her into a bath and readied the heir for the day, Rhaenyra’s mind buzzed with unpleasant thoughts.

_ Aegon. My son was named Aegon as well. I never thought about it before, but I imagine Alicent and her spawn would not let my children live, if they usurped me. _

All night, Rhaenrya’s mind had been in turmoil, as she contemplated what would befall her if her reign was usurped.

_ Alicent hates me; I suppose she would ensure that I would suffer as much as possible if she was in a position to do so. _

A vein of unease ran through Rhaenyra.

_ But still, it was a dream. Nothing more than a dream. Father wouldn’t raise his son to be a kinslayer. Would he? Would I kill him for the throne? _

To Rhaenyra’s shame, she realized she could not say no to such a choice. The princess finished her bath, and got dressed.

“His Grace and the family await, Your Grace.”

_ Let’s go to breakfast. _

** **

“Good morning, Father.”

Viserys, First of his Name, gave his pride and joy a beaming smile.

“Rhaenyra! At last you join us!”

Rhaenyra smiled at the sight of her father, but even that was tempered with the memory of the night’s visions.

_ Gods be good, Aegon looked so much like him in my dream. _

The princess moved to sit at her father’s right side, but she found her customary seat taken by the Prince. 

“I’m sitting here, next to Father!”

Rhaenyra would have fired back at her impertinent brother, but the memory of Sunfyre’s jaws flashed through her mind. She quietly sat at Viserys’s other side.

_ At least Alicent isn’t here. _

Normally, the Queen would have taken this spot, but the Hightower was nowhere to be seen.

_ For that matter, where’s Helaena?  _

Rhaenrya’s sister was perhaps the only sibling that she found tolerable. The child was too sweet and happy for Rhaenrya to find much fault in her, and Helaena never joined her mother or brother in the barbs that they traded with the Realm’s Delight.

Viserys was silent for a moment, and then sighed. 

“I suppose the Queen and Helaena will come later, when they wish. Let us break our fast.”

Servants brought in food, and the three Targaryens began to eat.

“Father, may I go to the Dragonpit today?” Aegon’s voice rang out over the sound of clinking forks and chewing.

“Whatever for?”

“I want to see Sunfyre!”

Rhaenrya shuddered.

Viserys ignored her reaction. “Of course! Finish your lessons as fast and as well as you can, and I shall take you to the Pit when I have the time.”

“I can’t wait! He’s already so fierce and beautiful. One day, I’ll ride him!”

_ Yes, you will. But- _

“And he’ll breathe fire!”

Rhaenyra winced at the memory of Sunfyre’s golden flames.

_ For the love of the Seven, stop talking about that beast! Please! _

“I’m sure he will, my boy.”

“And his teeth will be as sharp as-”

“Rhaenyra, all you alright?”

Viserys looked at his eldest in concern. The woman’s arms shook, and she was staring at the floor.

“Rhaenyra?”

“She’s just jealous that Syrax isn’t as good of a dragon as Sunfyre.”

“Rhaenyra, are you ill?”

The Realm’s Delight got up, and shakily ran back to her chambers, ignoring her father’s shouting.

** **

“Rhaenyra, open the door!”

Rhaenyra crouched behind the door to her chambers, struggling to control her breath.

_ It was just a dream, it was just a dream it was just a dream- _

The door opened, and the King stormed in, stopping when he saw his daughter on the floor, breathing heavily. Turning to the servant and Kingsguard behind him, he spoke.

“Fetch the maester-”

_ I can’t show weakness. _

“I don’t need him! I’m okay, I-”

Viserys studied Rhaenyra’s face. After a brief moment, he spoke again.

“Leave us.”

The pair scurried away, closing the door behind them.

_ Father! What will he think? _

Viserys walked over to Rhaenyra’s bed, sitting down on it with a groan. Rhaenyra got up slowly, watching her father for a reaction.

The king patted the bed next to him.

“Sit.”

Rhaenyra walked to the bed, and sat down next to her father. The two Targaryens sat in silence for a moment. Then, Viserys looked at Rhaenyra and gently began speaking.

“Tell me, what is wrong?”

_ You won’t listen. You’ll call it a dream, and move on, ignoring the threat your wife and son present to me. _

Rhaenyra shook her head. Viserys reached over and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“You can tell me anything, Rhaenyra. I’m your father.”

“You’ll laugh at me. You’ll say it’s not important-”

“I won’t laugh, Rhaenyra. I promise I’ll listen to everything you have to say.”

Much to her humiliation, Rhaenyra’s vision blurred, and a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. Viserys looked away, giving Rhaenyra the time to compose herself. Finally, Rhaenyra shared her nightmare with the King.

“I had a dream. I was much older, a fully grown woman with a son.”

Viserys’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he remained silent.

_ That doesn’t sound so terrible, does it? _

“Aegon was there too, Father. And he was usurping the throne. I- I- I was beaten bloody and bound with chains, my son treated the same.”

Viserys moved to speak, but stopped himself. 

“I begged Aegon for mercy. I pleaded for my son’s life, and Aegon agreed to spare him.” Rhaenyra’s voice shook. “But he punished me, Father. He dragged me through the dirt, and then, and then, he-”

Rhaenyra hugged herself tightly as the dream flooded her memory.

“He fed me to Sunfyre! In front of my son!”

At this Viserys stiffened, his arms pulling Rhaenyra into an embrace. The princess buried her head in her father’s shoulder.

“I’m afraid, Father. Sure, I might have dreamt it, but you cannot deny that such a fate could await me! Aegon wouldn’t hesitate to do so if his claim was threatened! I wouldn’t!”

“You’re his elder sister, Rhaenyra. Aegon and you might butt heads, but he would never torment or kill-”

“You aren’t listening! He  _ will, _ Father. Despite our blood. If not him, Alicent will! She would be overjoyed if I were to die, and Aegon ascended to the throne.”

“Alicent- the Queen- is your stepmother! She wouldn’t-”

_ Why are you so blind? _

“She hates me, Father! She hates me more than anyone I have ever met. Why is it so hard for you to admit that? And they all present a threat to my claim.”

At that, Viserys fell silent, as he waited for Rhaenyra to calm herself. Eventually, he spoke.

“What would you have me do, Rhaenyra? Lock away your siblings and stepmother in the Red Keep? Disinherit them? Perhaps you want me to call for a Faceless Man.”

Helaena’s plump face flashed through Rhaenyra’s mind, and she shook her head violently.

“You know I don’t want that. I care about Helaena, at least.”

Viserys smiled slightly, before his lips settled back into a frown. 

“I wished you and your siblings got along better. Our family’s history is one of betrayal and pain, Rhaenyra: I don’t want my children to be another chapter of the same.”

The princess looked at her father with bated breath, waiting for him to continue.

“When I was a child, my father taught me our history. He told me of Maegor and Aenys’s son Aegon, and how the two fought one another for the crown, ravaging our family in the process. Daemon and I took that lesson to heart; even when your uncle decided he deserved a crown of his own, he did not wage a war on me for one.”

Viserys took on of Rhaenyra’s hands in his own, and looked deep into her eyes.

“Do you understand what I’m telling you, Rhaenyra?”

“Father, King Maegor was, well,  _ Maegor! _ I’m not! And-”

“You’re missing the point.” Viserys stood up, and walked to the window, which looked out at King’s Landing. Rhaenyra followed him, and studied the king’s plump face. She followed his eyes out to the Dragonpit atop Rhaenys’s Hill. When Viserys spoke, his voice was weary.

“Was Maegor in the right, Rhaenyra?”

Rhaenyra didn’t know how to respond to that. Her thoughts roiled, and when she answered, her response seemed weak, even to her ears.

“I... No?”

“Was he right to claim the throne? Was he right to rule with such fury and violence?”

Rhaenyra thought back to the stories she had learned of the Conqueror’s greatest son. 

_ Maegor was cruel and savage, but his claim was legally valid, I suppose. Still, to have done what he did.... _

Rhaenyra remembered the dream of being dragged in chains to her execution, and her face darkened.

_ And what of it? Would Aegon the Uncrowned have done that to Maegor? In that case, perhaps Maegor did what he had to. Perhaps I will have to do what I must, for the same reason. _

Viserys sighed when he looked at Rhaenyra.

“I see you understand his position. Few can; I only empathize with the man because of our connection through Balerion. But listen to me, Rhaenyra. I-” Viserys groaned. “I realize I haven’t trained you enough, in the art of ruling-”

_ You see me as a poor ruler? _

“Yes you have! I’ve attended small council meetings-”

“Sweetling, Mushroom has attended small council meetings. What matters is what you have learned from them. I’ve seen you bored and absentminded in them enough times to know you haven’t gained much knowledge from the council chamber.” Rhaenyra’s face colored. Viserys stared out at Blackwater Bay.

“You are in a delicate position, Rhaenyra, and I can see now that the person you are makes the solutions I have devised for you impossible.”   
“What do you mean?”

Viserys glanced at his daughter for a moment, before his eyes returned to the bay.

“I have ruled over a Kingdom at peace. My throne is safe, and even the stirrings of your Uncle in the Stepstones do not bother me. But I have been able to rule because I am of a soft temperament.”

“Eh?”

_ Why do you proudly announce something used as an insult against you? _

Viserys chuckled. “I see that like many, you consider it a weakness. But for me, it has been a strength. I have worked to make everyone content with my rule, and I have succeeded, at least with those who matter. No one seeks my fall. But you are your Uncle’s niece, and are closer to him in personality than you think. You will not be one to rule with sweet songs and diplomacy.”

_ What are you trying to get at? _

“Father, I  _ will _ rule! It is my right!”

“You will. It is your right. But your rule will be one of fire and blood, I fear.”

“No, it won’t be! There has been peace in Westeros ever since the time of the Old King!”

_ I will be a Queen of prosperity, not one of terror. _

“And there has never been a ruling queen in this continent’s history.” Viserys scoffed at Rhaenyra’s dark expression. “You cannot be surprised, Rhaenyra. I know that your ascension to the throne will be a sensitive one, once the time comes. Many will stand in your way. And now, you come to me, crying, telling me that you fear your brother’s ambitions when the boy is still a child. Do you seriously expect me to believe that you will rule as I have?”

_ I guess not. I cannot love Aegon, not when I have seen what he could do to me. _

Rhaenyra shook her head, and joined Viserys in staring out at King’s Landing.

“Perhaps it is better this way. I fear that I have hurt your position, Rhaenyra. I did not foster you: for my love of your late mother, I worked to keep you by my side. But that was weakened you by tying your power to me. In the minds of the lords of Westeros, perhaps it is easy to accept a female heir when it is clear that her power comes from her father. A Queen, the first Queen, will have to rely on her own power, her own strength, just like the first King did.”

_ Like the Conqueror? Me?  _ Rhaenyra had never thought about herself in such a manner.  _ I guess we are similar. The dragons, the throne in question- there is much I share with Aegon the Conqueror. _

“And this means I have failed you. I rule through diplomacy, not fire and blood. You have much to learn if you choose to rule through fear and strength, and I cannot teach you.”

_ Is that the queen I wish to be? _ Rhaenyra thought for a moment, and came to a conclusion.  _ If that will prevent my nightmare from becoming reality, then yes. That is the queen I will be. _

“Then who can?”

Viserys stared at Blackwater Bay and the isles that were beyond the horizon. 

“There are many. But I have someone particular in mind.”


	2. Alicent I

_ Blessed are the Seven! Viserys has finally come to his senses. _

Alicent walked through the halls of the Red Keep, her heart light and a smile glued to her lips.

_ Now that Rhaenyra and Viserys have had an argument, it is clear to me that he sees Aegon as the rightful heir. I still wonder what happened between the two, though. _

As Aegon had told it, the princess had run away from their breakfast, leaving Aegon and Viserys in peace. Of course, the King waited but a moment before he had raced down the halls after her.

_ Viserys has always been too concerned with what Rhaenyra feels.  _ A satisfied smirk danced across the Queen’s lips.  _ According to a servant, the girl was crying on her chamber’s floor. I don’t know what could have put her in such a state, but whatever it is has my thanks. _

That night, Viserys, Alicent, and the children had a private dinner. Alicent was taken aback when she saw the look on her husband’s face.

_ He’s aged a decade. What do you say to your father, you little rat? _

Viserys sat back wearily in his chair, and his eyes were slightly red. The customary smile was still plastered on his face, but it lacked the cheer that it normally held. To her displeasure, Alicent saw that Rhaenyra sat at his right side, the chair to his left waiting for the Queen. As she sat down, her two children entered.

_ Ah, my loves. _

Aegon was dressed in a lovely green tunic, shipped directly from Oldtown. It matched perfectly with his hair and eyes, the sight of which brought joy to Alicent.

_ It is only right my son should look so glorious when dressed in that lovely color. Helaena looks beautiful in that emerald dress-what’s that? _

As the youngest Targaryen entered the room, Alicent realized she wore a black ribbon threaded delicately through her curls.

_ Where did you pick that up, sweetling? _

“Rhaenyra!”

Helaena ran to her sister, and Alicent didn’t miss the smile that briefly crossed the face of the Realm’s Delight.

_ Even that little weasel can’t resist Helaena’s charms. _

“Do you like my hair?”

“Of course!” Rhaenyra cooed. “I see you used one of my ribbons.”

Helaena gave her sister a grin. “Yeah!”

_ Should I discourage her? No, having someone on my side being close to Rhaenyra could be useful someday. _

Rhaenyra chuckled, and kissed Helaena’s cheek. The girl sat next to her, and Aegon took a seat at his mother’s side.

Viserys smiled, and called for the food to be brought in. It soon did, and the family began eating with gusto.

_ This is strange, for a dinner amongst us. No one is fighting! _

Aegon, for his part, was excitedly sharing stories about his trip to the Dragonpit. Rhaenyra, for once, was quiet, focusing on her meal instead of her little brother’s words. Helaena listened with rapt attention to her brother’s tales.

“And Syrax was sleeping! The Keepers said that she had eaten a sheep before we came in. Sunfyre has his own stable of sorts now, but I still can’t ride him!”

Rhaenyra looked up sharply at the mention of Sunfyre, much to Alicent’s pleasure.

_ Ah, not so brave when talking to someone with a dragon, are we? And we all know Sunfyre will be greater than that yellow lizard of yours. _

Viserys coughed slightly, and his family turned to look at him.

The King sat up. 

“Rhaenyra has something to share with you all.”   
_ Huh. What could it be? _

The heiress swallowed her food and looked at Alicent and her siblings. 

“Father has decided to foster me at Driftmark, under the hospitality of Lord Corlys and Lady Rhaenys.”

Alicent could have kissed the King right then and there.

_ Shipping Rhaenyra off to Driftmark? What could I have done, O Father, to deserve this reward? That makes everything so much easier! It’ll be hard for you to be seen as the rightful heir, beloved stepdaughter, when you won’t be in the capital. And to learn under “The Queen that Never Was?” Viserys couldn’t have made his choice more clear if he said it outright! _

Aegon didn’t understand the implications of the news, but he smiled at the knowledge that he wouldn’t be seeing his elder sibling for a long time.

Helaena, on the other hand, was suddenly gloomy.

“All the way in Driftmark? For how long?”

_ Hopefully forever! _

Viserys sighed.

“That depends on the wishes of Lady Targaryen. But if she is willing, I think four or five years under her and Lord Velaryon would be good for Rhaenyra.”

Helaena frowned, and Viserys chuckled. 

“Don’t worry, Helaena: Driftmark is not far away, and we have dragons. You’ll see plenty of Rhaenyra.”

Helaena nodded, and went back to her food, her eyes downcast.

_ Four or five years? I must remember to send the High Septon some gifts for the Seven, for they have blessed me. _

Suddenly, Alicent realized that in four years, Rhaenyra would be twenty.

_ And Viserys aims to hold off her marriage! After all, when the girl is twenty, Aegon will be... ten. He’ll still be too young to marry. I guess Viserys wants to betroth them? But then why wait? _

** **

Later that night, Helaena and Viserys sat in bed. The Queen looked at her husband, and relaxed as she saw that his jovial nature had returned.

_ It must be the dinner. The children didn’t fight, and food always has made Viserys happy. But that reminds me! _

“Viserys?”

“Yes, dear?”

“When Rhaenyra returns from Driftmark, she will be twenty, and still unwed. Why wait that long?”

Viserys studied her carefully, and exhaled.

“She will not be Aegon’s bride. We have discussed this, Alicent.”

Alicent felt a stab of disappointment, but it was quickly forgotten in her curiosity regarding Rhaenyra’s future.

“Then why wait that long?”

Viserys looked at the ceiling, his characteristic smile gone.

“In truth, I don’t know when Rhaenyra will marry. It was what I had to give up for Rhaenys to accept Rhaenyra into her house.”

_ What? _

“When I sent a raven to Driftmark, asking Rhaenys to foster Rhaenyra, I received a raven back within several hours.”

_ My, she must have replied nearly as soon as she received the letter. _

“In it, Rhaenys said that she would take on the duty of training Rhaenyra, but only if I agreed not to interfere with any of the plans she or the Sea Snake have for the girl, including her match.”

_ Wow.  _

“Who could Rhaenys have in mind as Rhaenyra’s future husband?”

“I suppose her boy is the most likely candidate. He’s of Valyrian stock, and his sister is a dragonrider.”

_ Laenor Velyaron? I know little of him. But that can only be good news! If Rhaenyra marries Laenor, their children will be Velyarons, not Targaryens. The Throne will be out of their grasp, and firmly in Aegon’s. _

Pleased, Alicent snuggled closer to Viserys, and fell asleep.

** **

In the morning when Alicent awoke, the King was gone.

_ That’s unusual. Viserys usually has to be shaken awake. _

When Alicent left the bedroom and walked into the solar, her expression soured. Rhaenyra sat with her father, listening carefully as he spoke. Alicent realized that neither had noticed her enter, and she quickly scurried out of sight, just close enough that she could hear what the pair was saying.

“Be careful, Rhaenyra.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, Father! I’m only a few hours away by dragonback.”

Viserys groaned. “Have you heard nothing of what I have told you, girl? You are to be Rhaenys Targaryen’s ward. Do really understand what that means?”

“Father, she has never rebelled against you! The Queen Who Never Was-”

“If she hears you call her by that name, she’ll whip your backside until you are as bloody red as your uncle’s dragon.” Viserys’s voice was sharp, and harsh, and music to Alicent’s ears.

_ You tell her, husband! It’s past time you discipline your wayward daughter.  _

“Listen to me, child. You are going to be trained in the arts of war, leadership and diplomacy by the second most dangerous person in the world-”   


“Second?”

“Daemon is the most dangerous person in the world by a far margin. But Rhaenys is a fearsome force, and not someone to be trifled with. She rides Meleys the Red Queen, and the mightiest navy in the Seven Kingdoms is at her beck and call. Her power is known across Westeros and beyond. Together with her husband, Rhaenys has supported Daemon’s ascension over the Stepstones. She has destabilized the Triarchy in Essos, and her influence touches all Seven Kingdoms, and is even felt in Sunspear. She has agreed to teach you, to take you in as one of her own. If you displease her, there is nothing keeping her from beating you to a pulp.”

The room was uncomfortably quiet for a moment.

“That being said, being taught by Rhaenys is a tremendous honor. Do not prove yourself unworthy.”

“I won’t, Father.”

“See that you don’t.” Viserys’s voice softened. “In truth, I will miss you, Rhaenyra.”

A bitter voice replied. “No one else will.”

“Is that so? Then why was Helaena so sad at the news of your departure?” Alicent heard the soft sound of shuffling for a moment.

“Do not be so quick to disregard your family’s attachment to you, Rhaenyra. Helaena loves you. For his part, Aegon loves you too.”

“His mother aims to put him on my throne. I cannot love him.”

_ Put him on his throne, you foolish wench. _

“Rhaenys loves me, and I sit on her throne. Listen to me. You are going to be changed by what you will experience. I expect you to be harsher in personality when you return. But I hope you will see when the time comes that the love you share with your siblings- the love you don’t even know exists- will be what matters.”

“Earlier you said my rule would be one of fire and blood!”

_ See? Even Viserys doubts you! _

“And it must be. The reason you are leaving home is to learn how to properly use fear and power. But remember this conversation, Rhaenyra. When it will be relevant, my ashes will be all that remains of me. Remember me when the time comes.”

Rhaenyra’s response was flippant.

“I will, I will!”

“Good. Then go and meet your friend Cole. I’m sure he’d like to know what you are going to do.”

Rhaenyra left the solar, and Alicent slumped against the wall.

_ I see. This wasn’t a punishment. Viserys has plans for his girl. It matters not, however: the optics of this decision are already enough to harm Rhaenyra’s rise. _

“You can come out, Alicent.”

_ Curses! _

The Queen stepped into the solar, and nervously observed her husband. An unimpressed expression painted his face.

“Did you enjoy the conversation Rhaenyra and I had?”

“In truth, I am confused.”

“Perhaps it is best you stay that way.” Viserys gave Alicent a sharp look. “Sit.”

Alicent sat down, next to Viserys and the table where he was resting his hands and a book. Alicent read the cover as she took her seat.

_ ‘Maegor the Cruel: An Account by Lord Edwell Celtigar.’ Reading history, I see. _

“Why do you hate Rhaenyra so much, Alicent?”

“Why? She is an arrogant, wanton, and vain creature!”   


“And she is my daughter, and the heir to the Iron Throne.”

“I have given you an heir! Aegon is your heir!”

“He is not. We’ve talked about this.” Viserys sighed. “You are not nearly as clever as you think. Rhaenyra knows of your ambitions- it’s what led me to foster her.”

_ So she is not blind. But why would sending Rhaenyra to Driftmark help her? _

“What do you mean?”

“Rhaenyra is a fiery person. She is quick to anger, and quick to lash out at what she fears will hurt her. And right now, she fears Aegon.”

_ She should. _

Viserys shook his head as he studied Alicent’s expression.

“Alicent, if I had feared Daemon, or if Rhaenys truly hated me, it is unlikely that I would be king, or that all three of us would be alive. I cannot allow you to continue driving wedges between Rhaenyra and her siblings-”

“There would be no wedge if Rhaenyra was not your heir! Never has a woman ruled the Seven Kingdoms: why should Aegon be denied his birthright?”

Viserys groaned, and stood. 

“Enough of this. I hope that Aegon and Rhaenyra grow fonder of each other when they are separated. In the meantime, Rhaenyra will grow into a capable leader under Rhaenys’s tutelage.”

Viserys then picked up the book on the table, and handed it to Alicent, who thumbed its pages.

“I realize that if Aegon is to treat his sister with love and respect, so must his mother. That book is a gift from you to Rhaenyra, understood? I expect you to give it to her today.”

_ Fine. What do I care if the girl gets a history of the most violent person to sit on the Throne? _

** **

That morning, Alicent summoned Rhaenyra to her chambers. While she waited, Alicent skimmed the book.

_ Viserys has annotated it quite thoroughly. There must be something important in it for Rhaenyra. _

Alicent stopped as she read a passage.

_ ‘Maegor drew his might from his brute strength and the willingness he had to use it. But this in truth weakened him, for it meant he often disregarded the importance of people, to their great cost.” _

Alicent then read Viserys’s scrawling notes.

_ ‘Strength is the foundation. But you need need more to rule well. Brute force leads to tyranny.’ A good sentiment, but one wasted on Rhaenyra, I fear. _

Alicent read more as she waited for the Realm’s Delight to come to her.

Nearly an hour later, Rhaenyra walked into Alicent’s solar, accompanied by Ser Cole. Alicent nodded at the knight, and he stood back outside the door. Rhaenyra walked up to Alicent, a frown on her lips.

“What you do you want?”

“Is that any way to address your Queen and stepmother?”

Rhaenyra rolled her eyes, but asked her question again.

“What do you want, Your Grace?”

“Better. Was that so hard?”

Alicent smirked as Rhaenyra reddened.

_ I’m tired of your behavior, girl. _

Alicent gestured for Rhaenyra to come closer.

“In any case, I summoned you here to give you a gift.”

Rhaenyra raised her eyebrows. 

“Really?”

“Yes.” Alicent held out the book. “It is Viserys’s copy of Maegor’s biography. I hope it serves you well.”

_ I doubt it will. _

Rhaenyra gingerly took the book from Alicent’s hands, and browsed it.

_ Ungrateful wench. _

“It is good manners to thank those that give you a gift, Rhaenyra.”

“Yes, it is.”

Alicent gave Rhaenyra a sharp glare, but Rhaenyra was too engrossed in the book to notice.

_ What a rude child. _

Alicent coughed, and Rhaenyra looked up at her.

“What?”

“You haven’t thanked me.”

Rhaenyra fidgeted for a moment, and then nodded.

“Thanks.”

“Thanks, what?”

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

_ So you can be taught! You never cease to amaze me, stepdaughter. _

“Good. Now leave me.”

As Rhaenyra left, Alicent suddenly thought of something. 

“Rhaenyra!”

The princess turned around.

“You’d best enjoy your time on Driftmark, dear. You might well end up Lady of that isle someday.”

Rhaenyra’s expression darkened.

“The only isle I will be the Lady of is Dragonstone.”

She slammed the door shut, leaving Alicent alone with her thoughts.

** **

It was lunchtime, and Alicent found herself sitting with the royal family and other lords as they ate.

_ Aegon is so sweet! Look at him, talking to Viserys and Father! _

“Father, when will Sunfyre be big enough to fly?”

Viserys swallowed his food, and replied.

“Most likely in a year or so, my boy.”

“A whole year?”

“Yes.”

“But I want to fly now! Rhaenyra got to fly when she was my age!”

“Rhaenyra was seven when she first flew Syrax.”

Rhaenyra nodded and looked at Aegon.

“You’ll hurt Sunfyre if you try to ride him now. He’s too small, Aegon.”

Aegon stewed over his thoughts, and idly played with his spoon.

_ See? Aegon is a true Targaryen. He needs to fly, and he will soon _ .

“Can I fly on Syrax?”

_ Maybe not that soon. _

Rhaenyra gave her brother a glare. “No, you may not.”

Viserys broke into the conversation. 

“That’s a lovely idea! Rhaenyra, you were planning to fly Syrax anyway, correct?”

_ Oh no. _

“Yes, but-”

Viserys’s voice was cheerful as always, but it allowed for no argument.

“Then I expect you to take your little brother with you.”

_ That harpy can barely fly on her own! How will she manage to ensure Aegon’s safety? _

Rhaenyra gave Aegon a dirty look, and with a grim face, nodded.

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I look forward to your comments!


	3. Rhaenyra II

“Let’s go!”

“Shut it. Do you know what your mother would do to me if something were to happen to you?”

_ Seven help me. _

Rhaenyra sat on a saddle, which had been placed firmly onto Syrax’s back by the Dragonkeepers. A length of leather bound snugly Aegon to her, so that the prince was safe from the danger of falling in the air. As Rhaenyra looked down at the boy nestled in her lap, she groaned.

_ Why do I have to tolerate him? The sky's the one place I’m free of Alicent, and now Father is making me fly with her son! _

Still, it was good to be atop Syrax again. Rhaenyra’s mind relaxed as the familiar heat of the beast moved slightly beneath her.

_ My beloved dragon. Oh, it’s been a week since we last took to the skies together! _

Aegon felt Syrax’s warm, yellow scales, and looked across the Dragonpit, where Sunfyre slept. Rhaenyra followed his eyes to the stable, and shuddered slightly. Aegon turned to look at her, confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Let’s go.”

The Dragonkeepers stepped back, and Rhaenyra grasped her whip, testing it slightly. Satisfied, she raised it, and with a  _ crack _ , Syrax took flight.

_ Here we go! _

The yellow beast flew through the hole in the Dragonpit’s roof, and out into the open air above King’s Landing. To Rhaenyra’s relief, Aegon didn’t move or yell.

_ The last thing I need is for him to distract me. _

Syrax accelerated as they left the Dragonpit, the mighty beating of her wings hastening. Rhaenyra let her race further into the sky, and studied Aegon as the pair flew higher into the heavens. She smiled.

_ Ah, green like your tunic, I see. _

The prince wasn’t taking well to his first flight. His face was slightly green, and sweat beaded on his face. As Syrax’s angle of ascent grew steeper, Aegon’s hands balled into fists. Rhaenyra paid closer attention to her brother, and sighed.

_ If he vomits, it’ll hit some poor Kingslander down below. _

Rhaenyra cracked her whip, and Syrax slowed down. Aegon, however, turned greener. 

_ What? What’s the problem now? _ As Rhaenyra watched Aegon peek down at the city below, it came to her.

“You’re afraid of heights.” Aegon shook his head, and impetuously fired back.

“No, I’m not!”

Rhaenyra let a slightly cruel idea take form in her head.

“Oh really? Let’s go higher!”

With a  _ crack _ , Syrax soared upwards, and Rhaenyra laughed. Aegon screamed.

A half-minute later, Rhaenyra looked down, and saw that the ground could only be faintly seen from their height, obscured by the clouds. She tried to relax, but the serenity that normally surrounded her here was broken by Aegon’s wails. As Rhaenyra look at her crying younger brother, a fluttering of shame ran down her spine.

_ I didn’t need to do that. Father wouldn’t have approved. _

Guilt rose in Rhaenyra’s heart, and her free hand found itself wiping Aegon’s tears away.

“There’s no need to cry, Aegon. You’re a dragon. You shouldn’t fear heights.”

The boy nodded, but childish anger colored his response.

“I’m not! I won’t be afraid of heights!”

Rhaenyra groaned, and counted backwards from ten to calm herself. 

_ I’m the heir to the Iron Throne, and I’m Aegon’s elder sister. I can handle this. _

“Then look down.”

Aegon looked down, and after a strangled  _ eep _ , turned to Rhaenyra and buried his head in her chest, flinging his arms around her. Rhaenyra stiffened.

_ It’s unusual for Aegon to hug me. Helaena, sure. But Aegon and I aren’t very close. _

Still, they were siblings, and after a moment, Rhaenyra’s free arm hesitantly wrapped around Aegon.

“It’s alright, Aegon. See? You’re strapped to me; I won’t let us fall to our deaths.”

The boy nodded, but remained glued to her side. Rhaenyra sighed, and rubbed Aegon’s head absentmindedly. 

_ This isn’t good. What will Aegon do, when he rides Sunfyre? Will he cower then? It’s unfitting for a Targaryen to be afraid of heights. _

“Aegon, look at me.”

The prince looked up at her, his eyes red and nose dripping. Rhaenyra snorted in disgust and wiped Aegon’s nose with the hem of her dress, chiding him as she did so.

“You are a Targaryen, Aegon. How will you fly Sunfyre-” Rhaenyra suppressed a shiver- “if you are afraid of heights?”

“I don’t know!” Aegon burst out. “Were you afraid of heights, when you first flew?”

_ When I first flew? No, I was too busy begging Prince Daemon to slow down to worry about how high up we were. _

“The first time I flew, I was your age. Maybe a little older.” Aegon frowned.

“Father said you were a year older!”

“A year older when I first flew on Syrax,” Rhaenyra corrected. “Prince Daemon took me with him on a flight on the back of the Blood Wyrm when I was your age.”

“Oh.” Aegon paused. “Were you afraid?”

“Yes. Not of the height, but of the speed, for Prince Daemon rides Caraxes without mercy.” Rhaenyra smiled. “But I suppose I got used to it, for I daresay I ride Syrax nearly as fast as he flew. One day, you’ll fly this high, on your own.” A flash of inspiration hit Rhaenyra. “Do you want to see King’s Landing, the way the Conqueror saw it?”

Aegon hesitated, and Rhaenyra’s patience dwindled.

“Are you a Targaryen or a peasant? Make up your mind!” 

Aegon, unsure, nodded. “Okay.”

_ Finally. Still, I best be gentle; the Seven know Alicent is waiting for me to mess up. _

Rhaenyra guided Syrax downwards, at a gentle angle. Soon, the dragon emerged from the clouds, and began making slow, lazy circles above the capital.

“Look, Aegon.”

The prince peeked out at the city below, and winced. Rhaenyra gently pulled away from Aegon and pointed at the Red Keep.

“That’s our home.”

She then pointed to the various landmarks that stretched beneath them, speaking animatedly when her finger landed on a huge dome.

“And that, there? The dome? That is the Dragonpit, where Syrax and your beast stay. It’s built on Rhaenys’s Hill.” Unbidden, words from Maegor’s biography spilled from her lips. “Maegor the Cruel razed the rebellious Sept of Remembrance to make way for its construction.”

Aegon shuddered, and for a moment, Rhaenyra reflected on how it must have felt to burn a sept.

_ Seven forgive us. What a horrible thing to do. _ But even as her mind recoiled, a part of Rhaenyra saw nothing wrong in the tyrant’s actions.  _ What must it have felt like, to burn the gods? _

“Rhaenyra?”

Aegon broke through her thoughts. To her relief, the prince was staring down at the city, fear replaced by awe. 

“What?”

“It’s very pretty, isn’t it?”

Rhaenyra admired the red sandstone castle, the mighty city walls, the docks and the ships in the water. She smiled.

“It is.”

Several hours later, Rhaenyra stood in Viserys’s study, listening intently.

“She wants you to fly to Driftmark tomorrow, Rhaenyra. Rhaenys has told me to tell you to pack lightly, and leave to your wardrobe and jewelry here.”

Rhaenyra wrinkled her nose.

_ The wardrobe is fine, but leaving my rings too? _

Viserys chuckled at Rhaenyra’s expression.

“I doubt that Lady Targaryen will leave you in attire befitting a servant. Take the day to pack what you might need, and we will see you off early in the morning.”

Rhaenyra nodded, and then sat down. 

“What should I do, once I arrive?”

Viserys shrugged.

“I don’t know. I imagine that Rhaenys will have something in mind.”

That night, Rhaenyra found herself sitting with Helaena, reading Maegor’s biography while pretending to listen to the girl’s excited retelling of her day.

_ ‘Queen Visenya’s impact on Maegor’s life is that of a blacksmith on one of his creations. She gave him life, and through her violent love, gave him the strength that would define him. It was she who wed him to a second wife when the Faith of the Seven refused-’ _

“Rhaenyra! You’re not listening to me!”

Rhaenyra looked at her sister, and nodded, before returning to the book. She chuckled inwardly as she observed the girl pouting through the corner of her eye. After a moment, Helaena flopped down next to Rhaenyra, reading over her shoulder.

“What’s so interesting about that book, anyway? It’s old history!”

Rhaenyra noted her page and closed the book, running her hand on the cover, where an etching of a three headed dragon had been scored into the leather.

“I don’t know; I like it. And it’s a gift to me from your lady mother. If anything, you should encourage me to read it more carefully.”

Helaena sighed.

“But you’ll be leaving tomorrow!” She frowned. “I’ll miss you, you know.”

_ And I’ll miss you. You and Father, and that’s it. _

Rhaenyra put the book down, and gave Helaena a smile as she pulled the girl into a hug.

“I’m not going to Winterfell, Helaena. Driftmark is less than four hours away on the back of Syrax. I’ll be here all the time.”

_ I have no idea how often I’ll be here. Still, it’s a good idea to tell Helaena something that will make her happy. _

“Write to me!” Helaena gave Rhaenyra a fierce look. “Grandfather said that it is good to read, and to read as much as I can. If I read your letters, I will make him happy, and keep up with you at the same time.”

_ For some reason, sweetling, I doubt that Lord Hightower would be very pleased to learn that I wrote to you.  _ Rhaenyra giggled inwardly.  _ That’s reason enough for me to send you a raven twice a week. _

‘What are the two of you up to?”

The princesses looked at the door, where Viserys stood, a smile on his face. Helaena got up and ran over to the king, wrapping him in a hug.

“Rhaenyra was telling me about how she’s going to write to me when she’s at Driftmark, and how-”

Rhaenyra observed a pleased smile cross her father’s face at Helaena’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, some sibling fluff before things get going! Next chapter is also a bit fluffy, although fluffy for someone we Blacks don't really care for ;) . 
> 
> I wanted to make this longer, but I felt like I was padding for length already, and I think it's time you guys got an update. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!


	4. Alicent II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen bids her daughter farewell.

It was still dark, but the members of House Targaryen had gathered in the Dragonpit to bid Rhaenyra farewell. Alicent was very cheerful.

_ No Rhaenyra in the capital means no Rhaenyra at court, which means Aegon can take her spot at Viserys’s side. The Seven are with us. _

Aegon, Viserys, and Helaena were in Sunfyre’s stable, leaving Alicent and Rhaenyra with Syrax. Alicent studied the yellow beast through the torch light, and frowned.

_ She’s nothing compared to Sunfyre. _

Rhaenyra slowly stroked the dragon’s scale’s, murmuring to the beast in Valyrian. Alicent knew the language, but it was Rhaenyra’s mother tongue, and she spoke with a fluency that left Alicent unwillingly impressed. The Queen watched as Rhaenyra fed the dragon a piece of meat. Rhaenyra pressed a kiss to the yellow scales beneath Syrax’s eyes, and continued soothing the beast. 

“Ready for the trip to Driftmark, Rhaenyra?”

Rhaenyra nodded.

“It will be a breath of fresh air, Your Grace.”

_ Impertinent wench. Is she trying to insult me? _

Finally, Viserys and the children returned to Alicent.

Viserys turned to Rhaenyra, who had just helped the dragonkeepers place a saddle onto Syrax’s back.

“Do you have everything you need?”

“Yes, Father.”

“Well then.” Viserys gave her a strained smile. “I guess this is it.” He swept Rhaenyra into a tight hug. “I will miss you, daughter. Rhaenys will help you become the woman you need to be.”

_ With any luck, that would be the Lady of Driftmark. _

Rhaenyra nodded and kissed her father’s cheek.

“I’ll miss you.”

After a brief moment, the two separated. Rhaenyra then moved to face Helaena and Aegon. The two children ran to Rhaenyra, Aegon doing so a moment after Helaena. Alicent tried to ignore the words that her children traded with the princess, and the sad look on Helaena’s face.

_ Helaena, you’re too kind. Still, it can’t hurt, and given time, Aegon may win Rhaenyra’s loyalty through Helaena. _

Alicent had given the idea much thought, and Lord Hightower, her father and the King’s Hand, had approved of the plan. 

“Alicent?”

The queen looked up, her thoughts disturbed, at Viserys’s expectant face. Looking around, she saw Aegon and Helaena standing to the side, and realized with a rush of irritation what was expected of her.

_ Damn it. _

Alicent then walked up to Rhaenyra, and wrapped her in a brief, awkward, hug. A split-second later, the pair separated. Rhaenrya stepped onto a stool, and then into the saddle that Syrax wore.

The Targaryens stepped out of the way, and Syrax ambled out of her stable and into the main floor of the Dragonpit. Rhaenyra raised her whip, and with a crack, Syrax took flight, soaring out of the great hole in the dome overhead. Alicent watched as the dragon shrank into a speck in the dawn sky and inwardly cheered. 

“I’m going to miss her, Mama.”

Alicent winced, and patted Helaena’s head. The pair lay on a blanket in a garden in the Red Keep, where Alicent had been enjoying the quiet of Rhaenrya’s absence. With a sigh, the Queen turned to her daughter.

“Don’t worry, Helaena. I’m sure Rhaenyra will be just fine with your aunt on Driftmark.”

_ Rhaenys... It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her— or Driftmark at all, for that matter. I know she and Viserys exchange letters constantly, but I suppose he needs to keep a watch on her, lest the “Queen who Never Was” gets too ambitious. _

“Mother?”

Alicent shook her head, and smiled at her daughter. 

“Yes, sweetling?”

Helaena fidgeted for a moment, before asking, “when I am older, will I also have to leave?”

Alicent sighed. “The world demands much from us women, Helaena. I won’t lie to you— yes, one day, you will have to leave the Red Keep for your husband’s keep.”

“Why?”

“It is the way of the world, Helaena.”

“Will Aegon also have to leave, like Rhaenyra?”

Alicent’s words died in her throat as she thought it over. 

_ Aegon needs to stay here for now. But.... There will come a time, when Aegon will win over Viserys’s favor, and Rhaenyra will accept her place as Aegon’s vassal. Perhaps then, it will be beneficial for Aegon to go out into the Reach, and to Oldtown, where he could mingle with our staunchest allies. _

“Perhaps one day, Helaena. But enough of this gloomy talk.” She pressed her lips to her daughter’s forehead, and as the sun rose higher in the sky, she said, “Tell me what your tutors have been teaching you.”

“Oh, they are teaching me about geography. Yesterday, I learned the names of the islands of the Iron Isles—”

The sun reached its peak in the sky, and the sounds of bees and Helaena’s chattering filled the air. Alicent laid down on the blanket she and Helaena were sitting on, and drifted off into sleep.

It was nighttime now. Alicent and Viserys sat in bed. The King browsed through various letters, while Alicent quietly wrote to a friend in Oldtown. After a while, Viserys groaned.

“‘Daemon Targaryen has laid waste to a Pentoshi warship sailing in the Stepstones.’ Is one war not enough for him?”

Alicent turned to Viserys, and let her mind swirl.

_ Daemon Targaryen? I have not seen him since that business with his whore. What has the Rogue Prince done now? _

“And Rhaenys enables him!” Viserys hissed. “She finances his adventures in the Stepstones, and in return, he aids her in her manipulations of the Free Cities.”

“Well, I don’t see what the issue is, Viserys. As long as they leave Westerosi ships untouched—”

“Father warned us to stay on our side of the Narrow Sea. Essosi politics is a quagmire that I have no wish to get involved in— sure, Rhaenys and Daemon act according to their wishes, but they are technically my vassals. If they keep this up, it will become the Iron Throne’s problem.”

“Then tell them to stop. You are the king, after all.”

Viserys shook his head. “They would refuse. And now I have sent Syrax to Rhaenys— Rhaenyra will see the battlefield soon, despite my explicit orders that she not be placed in any harm.

Concern swelled in Alicent’s chest. “Battle— she is still a child, Viserys! Six-and-ten is—”

“Daemon saw his first real fight at thirteen, and Rhaenys was Rhaenyra’s age when she burned a pirate ship that had wandered too close to Dragonstone.” Viserys smiled sadly. “I was never one for war, but Rhaenys will use her new ward as she sees fit. I wish Rhaenyra was more like me, but she and Daemon are forged from the same mold.”

_ A Rogue Princess? _ Alicent swallowed nervously. “Rhaenyra cannot be allowed to—”

“I agree. Rhaenyra is heir to the Iron Throne, which is why I sent her to Driftmark and not to the Stepstones. Rhaenys will teach her better than I could— she needs a firmer hand then mine, it seems.” Viserys then put the letters aside, and blew out the candle on his nightstand. “I grow weary. Good night, Alicent.”

“Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter, but one we needed! The next one is going to be the first time we see Rhaenys!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I look forward to your comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for reading! I look forward to reading your comments!  
This fic is dedicated to SweetestPopcorn, whose fics inspired this one.


End file.
